


El colmo de la incomodidad

by amandabeicker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parece que es simplemente una misión como otra cualquiera para Garrus Vakarian… hasta que se encuentra con alguien inesperado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El colmo de la incomodidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/gifts).



> Escrito para la petición de [](http://teniente-ross.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://teniente-ross.livejournal.com/)**teniente_ross**.

—Gracias por ayudarnos con esos cascarones.

La comandante Shepard, volviendo a guardarse la pistola en la cadera, asintió con la cabeza. A su alrededor, los muebles volcados y las paredes chamuscadas por los disparos conformaban un pobre escenario post-batalla.

—No ha sido nada. ¿Qué os ha pasado?

—Nos han sorprendido mientras reorganizábamos el equipo —explicó la desconocida, una turiana con expresión grave y un enorme rifle francotirador—. Ha sido una imprudencia por nuestra parte, pero creo que… ¡¿¡GARRUS!?!

Garrus, distraído a la espalda de la comandante, pegó un respingo de sorpresa al escuchar su nombre. Shepard se giró al momento para dedicarle una mirada interrogante, aunque él parecía más preocupado por disimular su evidente incomodidad que por responder a aquella velada pregunta.

—…Ha pasado mucho tiempo —dijo Garrus a modo de saludo, esbozando una sonrisa aparentemente confiada. Shepard no se creyó ni una pequeña parte de aquella sonrisa: todos sus sentidos le informaban claramente de que Garrus estaba tremendamente incómodo.

— _Demasiado_ tiempo —matizó la turiana, jocosamente.

—¿Me he perdido algo? —intervino Shepard, cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja de forma prácticamente involuntaria—. ¿Ya os conocíais?

Garrus asintió levemente con la cabeza: —Te he…ahm… hablado de ella, Shepard.

La turiana se apresuró a corroborarlo: —Vakarian y yo estuvimos destinados a la misma nave turiana hace años.

—Ah. _Esa_ nave —comentó Shepard. Sabía qué nave era; Garrus se lo había explicado muy bien no hacía tantos días. Y, por supuesto, sabía quién era _ella_. De hecho, su amplio conocimiento del asunto era el motivo por el que Shepard estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para disimular la sonrisa que se ocultaba entre sus labios, aunque no estaba segura de hasta cuándo podría aguantar. El impulso era irresistible.

—Si pensabas volver a viajar por el universo en naves espaciales, podrías haber vuelto a la mía —comentó la desconocida, con un claro deje insinuante—. Ya no se encuentran turianos como tú, ¿sabes?

—Ah, claro. Los de mi clase deben estar demasiado ocupados sentados tras un escritorio para volver a las batallas de verdad. Aunque, pensándolo bien… el papeleo es en sí una gran batalla. —A pesar de la broma, Garrus no parecía demasiado contento, por no decir nada en absoluto. Todo en su expresión corporal, tan familiar ya para la comandante, denotaba que la situación le provocaba unas irremediables ganas de salir corriendo.

Shepard, en cambio, estaba disfrutando como nunca. No pudo aguantar más la inminente sonrisa (que, sin duda, también contribuiría a destruir su imagen de seriedad y dotes de mando), por lo que se dio la vuelta y puso la mirada durante unos segundos en lo que poco antes había sido el escenario de una gran batalla. Grunt, a unos cuantos metros de ella, soltó un bufido que no le costó mucho traducir como: “No entiendo por qué seguimos aquí en vez de ir a matar más cosas”. Shepard le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora y alzó la palma de una mano para pedirle calma y paciencia (algo impensable que pedirle a Grunt, pero la ocasión lo merecía).

Garrus y la turiana continuaron con aquella conversación, y Shepard decidió quedarse mirándoles desde una distancia prudencial, con los brazos cruzados por delante de la armadura del N7 y una sonrisa divertida colándose entre sus labios. Lo más lógico hubiera sido que sintiera aunque fuera una pequeña punzada de aquel sentimiento tan humano que eran los celos; pero, sorprendentemente, toda la situación le hacía bastante gracia. En concreto, los tristes esfuerzos de Garrus por deshacerse de una conversación que, claramente, no le apetecía tener.

Fueron necesarios aún un par de minutos más antes de que él le dedicara un último saludo a la turiana y encaminara sus pasos para reunirse con Shepard, que le dirigió un leve movimiento de cabeza por toda despedida.

—Ya nos veremos, Garrus —exclamó la ya no tan desconocida.

Garrus, a su lado, esbozó una breve mueca de estremecimiento, entornando los ojos. Shepard y él empezaron a andar uno junto al otro, alejándose de la situación más que del lugar, sin hablar ni una palabra hasta que alcanzaron una distancia prudencial.

—Bueno, ¿qué dices?  —preguntó entonces Shepard, risueña—. ¿La reclutamos para el equipo?

Garrus negó con la cabeza, mientras caminaba a su paso, a pocos centímetros de ella: —Has disfrutado como nunca con esto, ¿verdad?

—Evidentemente.

—Oh, qué mala eres —susurró Garrus, a medio camino entre la diversión y el azoramiento—. Dime, ¿existe alguna posibilidad de que olvidemos que esta vergonzosa escena ha tenido lugar?

Shepard soltó una carcajada que resonó por las paredes metálicas de la nave: —Me pides mucho, Garrus. —Le puso una mano en el hombro, y el simple contacto entre ellos le produjo un escalofrío agradable, con un cosquilleo casi eléctrico. Cuando Shepard asintió con la cabeza, con algo más de calma, Garrus ya se había perdido en sus hipnóticos ojos verdes—. Está bien, dejemos el tema.

—Este humilde turiano te lo agradece —repuso él, burlón.

—Pero no creas que la cosa acaba aquí, Vakarian.

—Oh, sabía que no podía ser tan fácil —suspiró él.

—Está claro: vas a tener que explicarme qué hiciste para dejarla tan encantada —Shepard se detuvo en seco y, clavándole aquellos ojos repletos de veladas sonrisas, añadió, en lo que fue prácticamente un susurro—: O mejor aún… puedes _enseñármelo_.

La comandante no estaba segura de poder reconocer cómo se sonrojaba un turiano, pero, de alguna forma, estaba segura de que aquél debía ser un buen equivalente.

—Cuenta con ello, Shepard —prometió él, de una forma que las palabras fueron prácticamente inaudibles.

Shepard sonrió. Fue una sonrisa satisfecha, preciosa y demasiado sugerente como para describirla con palabras. Garrus nunca había conocido a una humana cuyas sonrisas significaran tantas cosas y que, al mismo tiempo, le costara tanto interpretar.

—Nuestro regreso a la Normandía no va a llegar lo suficientemente pronto —comentó ella entonces, divertida. Le guiñó un ojo descaradamente instantes antes de adelantarse con pasos enérgicos, dejándole con un nudo en el pecho y prácticamente sin respiración.  



End file.
